Rising Moon
by edwardxjacob
Summary: Edward left , and Jacob imprinted on Bella , now years later , Edward falls for their daughter , Sophie black . Will their love blossom , or will it turn out to be another Romeo and Juliet ?


**I've decided that i'm going to rewrite this entire story . I wrote it originally a year ago and posted it on fan fiction , but didn't get very many views . This time i've decided to use a different style of writing , and also re work some of the story . But the basic plot line is the same .**

**BPOV**

A year , it had taken me an entire year to get over him . For the first couple of months , I was just an empty shell . And Jacob was there for me the whole time , he managed to get me out of my room , eating again , and vaguely happy . Jacob was my best friend , and then it happened, he phased for his first time . I'm not sure when exactly it happened , but one week he was spending every ounce of his free time with me , and the next he wouldn't answer my phone calls , emails, or even his door .

I thought he'd finally had enough of me , and simply given up . I wouldn't have blamed him one bit . But one night , when I was curled up in my bed , trying to keep the gaping , burning hole in my heart under control , I herd a tapping noise on my window . For a split second I thought it might be Edward , back to sweep me off my feet , save my from this hell . And then I realized he would have just let himself in .

I rolled over , intent on ignoring my window . By this point I knew who it was . _Jake _I thought . Come to apologize , maybe . But if I let him back into my heart now … and he left again … I shuddered . But a tugging in my heart wouldn't let me stay curled up , but instead navigated me towards the window .

"What do you want , Jacob ?" I asked , opening my window slightly .

But instead of seeing the tall , long haired Jacob I'd become used , I saw a huge , brown wolf . Before I had time to scream , there was a kind of ripping sound , and there stood the best friend I thought I'd lost , pulling on a pair of pants .

"Bells , I think we need to talk" he murmured , staring at me sheepishly .I blushed as I yanked the window open the rest of the way , and took a couple steps back.

"You think ?" I asked , harshly .

Jacob came in and sat , staring at me for a couple of minutes , and then started with his story . It took two hours , his explaining the complex details of how everything worked , the legends , and how it was related to the Cullen's .

"Now Bella , normally , I wouldn't be able to tell you any of this . Like I said , it's a secret . Only the pack , their family , and their imprints know we exist … " Jake said ,watching me carefully .

"Then why are you telling me all of this ? Did they make some sort of exception because I already knew about the vampire world ?" I asked , trying to think . It could be because were so close , maybe he's gone behind their backs to tell me …

"Oh Bella ! Can't you feel it ?" he asked , almost pleading .

And then I felt it . That same , tugging sort of feeling that had pulled me to open the window , was pulling me towards him . It was at that moment ,that I understood . Of all people , Jacob Black had imprinted on a dysfunctional , broken hearted Bella Swan .

It was after that night that my life changed . Me and Jacob became a couple , for obvious reasons , and married around three years later . Charlie and Billy were ecstatic , and supported us all the way . The pack and elder's even allowed Charlie in on the secret , although he liked to keep the information to a minimum. We bought a cozy two story house on first beach , and had our special little daughter Sophie .

Sophie was , to say the least , talented . She was only two years old when she started responding to our thoughts , and sure enough , she proved herself to be a mind reader . Mind reader … just like someone else I used to know . Even though I'm happily married , and have no feelings left for him , I still can't manage to say that stupid leeches name . The haunting memories of what I used to be like before Jake still tugged at the edges of my mind , but I tried my best to keep them away , mostly so Sophie doesn't learn about her mothers past . Speaking of Sophie , it was getting awfully late , maybe I should call Charlie and see if Jake's stopped by to get her yet…

"Mommy" I heard a small voice chirp . I glanced around , looking for Jake , knowing Sophie would be perched on his shoulder's , dodging the ceiling fans Jake often forgot about . But instead I saw a tiny , slightly tanned little girl running over to me ,her big brown eyes terrified and her curls bouncing everywhere .

"Sophie !" I exclaimed , scooping her up "What's wrong baby girl ? Where's daddy?"

"Hurt" she murmured , pointing towards the slightly open door and wriggling out of my grasp "he no want to be alone …" she murmured as she tugged me towards the door .

I immediately grabbed the phone , ready to call Billy , when I remembered Jake must be in his wolf form , otherwise he would have called out to me for help . Good , that would mean the pack is on it's way . I slipped on my shoes and let Sophie pull me through the forest , fallowing what seemed to be a well used path .

Suddenly , Sophie let go of my hand and ran ahead to a small clearing , where I recognized my big lump of brown fur laying limp on the forest floor .

"Jake !" I screamed , chocking back a sob . I ran towards him and collapsed on the ground beside him .

"Jake , oh my poor , poor Jacob " I murmured , running my fingers through his fur .

"Mommy " Sophie said , tugging at my sleeve "He says don't cry" .

Smiling , I whipped away my tears . He'll be alright , since Sophie can still hear him . He'll be fine . But then , that brought up the matter of who , or what , did this to my poor , poor Jacob .

"Sophie " I asked , turning towards her "who did this to daddy ? Who hurt him ?"

"The sparkly people did , mommy" she said , pointing ahead of us , into a darker patch of the forest .

Almost automatically I jumped up , and pushed Sophie behind me . There , in the forest , where seven very familiar vampires .

"You !" I shouted at Edward , taking a step towards him , my finger outstretched "What did you do to Jake! You killed him didn't you ? Once my life's back on track you decide to come and-" I was cut off by a kiss . I punched him in the gut and tried to push him away from me .

"You STUPID leech ! " I said , screaming . Everyone looked shocked .

"I've missed you." he said , coming closer .

"Get away from me Edward " I said , glancing around to try and find something to stab him with . Oh wait , he can't die …shoot . I burst into tears and suddenly found myself embraced by a cold set of arms . I struggled against them until I her Alice's soothing voice .

"Shh , Bella , he's going to be fine , his spine will heal" she cooed , holding me at an arms length "We had to do it , so that we could see you ."

"He'll kill you , all of you . If the pack doesn't get to you first" I said , glaring at most of them .

Emmett burst out laughing , shaking his head.

"Ohh Bella , your old age must of made you forget how awesomely strong I am" he said , winking . I glared at him in response .

" Get out of here . Now ." I growled .

"Bella , did you just growl ?" Jasper asked , bringing my attention to him for the first time .

"Yeah , guess I did . Hanging out with a pack of wolves tends to rub off on you . Now , tell me why you're here ." I asked , staring at Edward .

Everybody began talking at once , some louder then others .

"One at a time , children " I said , remembering Esme .

"Bella , we left to protect you , but I just couldn't stay away . I hunted down Victoria so I could keep you save , I love you ." Edward said , but he didn't seem to step closer this time .

"You hurt me Edward , leaving did the opposite . I don't love you anymore , and I don't need you . Just leave me alone . All of you " I said , before looking around and frowning . "Where's Carlisle ?"

"He thought you'd react like this." Rose said , staring down .

"I new she would." growled Alice "I told them leaving was a bad idea , but coming back was even worse . But Bella , Edwards been dysfunctional since he left , he's .. well he's been useless"

"Good for him" I answered . Edward turned around to leave , but not before saying goodbye . Watching Edward walk away from me , for the second time in my life , wasn't as hard as I thought it would be .

"I'm sorry we left Bella , but even sorrier that we came back . You were happy , and our little visit seemed to have ruined some things . But I feel we should tell you this now , ahead of time . The Cullen's are moving back to Forks , but we'll leave you be" Alice said , walking over to give me one last hug . I let her wrap her cold stone arms around me , and it reminded me of the goodbye I never got to give her the first time . I hugged her tighter , because even though I had no emotions left for Edward , I still miss the rest of them .

"How long " I asked , motioning towards Jacobs motionless body .

"He's done healing Bella, just waiting for us to finish our goodbye's . He's sent the pack after Edward , and given us a free trip home ." Alice said , staring at Jake .

"I've missed you" I murmured , looking her over . Still the same pixie looking Alice "But I don't love Edward anymore , my world now is just Jake and Sophie . And the pack , of coarse "

"He imprinting , didn't he ?" she asked , looking at me understandingly .

"Yeah" she said , smiling .

"I'm happy for you , I really am , and you know where to find me if you need me , but right now , I think we better find Edward and get out of here . We've extended our welcome ," she said , giving me one last hug .

As I watched the last of the Cullen's leave I felt Jake wrap his warm arm around me .

"You did good Bells " he said ,looking at me adoringly "Now go and shower , you smell like blood suckers ." Laughing , I kissed him quickly and headed back home . Him and Sophie would probably be a little while . She had a very close relationship

As soon as I got home I turned on all the lights , and headed for the shower.

Stripping down , I put the water on as hot as it could go , and stepped in . For a couple of minutes I let the water pour over me and defrost my body . Then I shampooed , washed , and brushed my teeth as hard as possible before rinsing . Then I let my mind wander , over thoughts of today , and thoughts of my days before Jacob . Back when I was sure that Edward was my soul mate , my other half , but he'd proved that all wrong . I searched my heart for any sign of regret , any feelings towards Edward , and I couldn't find any . Good , that meant my heart , and my soul , were purely dedicated to Jacob . I turned off the water and got out of the shower , happier then I was going in . I towel dried my hair and threw on an old pair of sweats , and a sweater .

I headed outside to see if Jake and Sophie were back yet , but instead I was faced with a full blown bonfire , and a diverse group of wolves , humans , and elders. Sam was in wolf form , allowing Emily to use him as a sort of chair , and Sophie and Clair were chasing each other around the fire , and between the groups of people . I smelt the air just to be sure , and the fire was free of leeches . I walked over to Jacob , who had yet to notice me due to his intense conversation with Charlie , and quickly jumped up onto his back , attempting to take him by surprise . But something , or someone , must have tipped him off , because in less the a second he managed to swivel me to his front , and was kissing me .

I let myself get lost in the kiss , filled his all his love for me . It felt good , after a day like today.

"I thought I'd lost you" I sobbed , hugging him tightly .

"I was worried you'd leave with them" he replied , sheepishly .

"Jacob Black ! Don't you ever think that again ! Your are my one and only , you know that !" I answered , hitting him slightly . Which reminded me about the huge bruise forming on my fist .

" So there's no feelings left for him?" he asked , clearly relieved .

"Of coarse not" I answered , kissing him again . Sam coughed , not to ruin the moment , but rather to tell the other's to stop staring . Only four other wolves had imprinted , Same , Embry , Quil and Paul . The others where still amazed whenever they saw us with each other .

The tribe had only grown by one in the last couple of years , due to the decrease in vampires . Zach was out newest member , phased for his first time when he was seventeen .

"Mommy !" Sophie said , running over to me and tugging on my shirt "Daddy good ?"

"Yeah hunny , daddy's gonna be fine . He'll always be your puppy dog" I cooed , scoping her up "But I think someone's had enough excitement and worry for one day , I'm gonna go put her to bed , alright Jake ?"

"Sure sure , just hurry back ."

As I carried Sophie back to her room , I turned off all the lights . I put her down in her bed and made sure she was tucked in .

"You all good for sleep ?" I asked , brushing her hair out of her face .

"No" she answered "Make the people stop" . Sophie often referred to the voices as people , and me and Jake had discovered a way to get ride of them so she could fall asleep .

"Alright hun , which story would you like me to read to you ?" I asked , picking up the one I knew she'd choose . I read to her for what seemed and hour , until she was sleeping . Concentrating on the story I read her helped her tune out the voices , and I could only hope soon enough she'd learn how to control it so she could shut them off whenever she pleased .

**Hopefully you liked it ! Any type of feedback would be nice 3**


End file.
